Joseph Capelli's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: Pvt. Joseph Capelli DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: I had very little time to assess Private Capelli's mental state before he was put up for injection, but I surmised that he is a fiercely independent and strong-willed soldier (often to the point of animosity). But, no matter how aggressive a personality he may have, that incident never should have happened. We need to formulate the right solution so that none of the other men have to face the ordeal that Joseph endured. The last time I asked his nurses, he was in stable condition, though he remains wholly unresponsive. Record of Service : Memo MEMO From: Sergeant Paul Rivvelle To: Private Joseph Capelli April 26th, 1950 Private Capelli, As your Commanding Officer, I regret to inform you that you have officially been brought up on disciplinary charges once again. Your attitude has been a constant source of trouble for me and for your fellow soldiers; this latest incident is just another example of how you are derailing a potentially successful military career with your insolent behavior. The language you used toward Lieutenant Nielsen has no place in the armed forces - you're lucky you weren't served a dishonorable discharge right then and there. Therefore, you will be reassigned to a civilian organization with a three-year government defense contract. They're willing to take on head-cases and loudmouths like you, just so long as you do your job without asking too many questions. During your six-week stint, you will provide manual labor as well as performing any additional services they demand in order to fully occupy your time. You haven't seen a work detail like this since basic training. Good luck and keep your nose clean. Sgt. Rivelle (Note:One instance of "Rivvelle" is likely a typo - one V or two?) Personal Items Property, Capelli, J. 1 lucky rabbit's foot 1 cigarette lighter 1 pack cigarettes Contract US ARMY / WAR DEPARTMENT WORK DETAIL: REASSIGNMENT AUTHORIZING BUREAU: Department of War PROJECT NAME: LDP CONTRACT OUTLINE: The Company has been commissioned by President Grace to survey the easternmost region of the Mojave Desert for an as-yet undetermined project. The main crux of this undertaking will involve soil tests, geological assessments and engineering projections to determine the viability of several thousand potential building sites. These locations are each separated by approximately 10,000 feet and they must be able to support the construction of stable, remote outposts for possible use by the D.O.W. Let it be known that you, Pvt. Joseph Capelli, will be paid the entirety of your six-week stipend when you successfully complete your obligation. In the meantime, please await for further instructions and continue to make America proud. Signed, Lieutenant General George M. Trantonn, Dept. of War Lab Results P.A. SUBJECT #492234RE NAME: Pvt. Joseph Capelli PEL# nc28439a Dosage, 10% (microdose) engineered virus Summary: At 09:22 hours, Private Capelli received an injection from the orderly on duty. This was a microdose test to determine how the serum acts in human body at subclinical dosages. The serum proved to be unexpectedly potent. The subject became withdrawn within a few hours and hysterical soon thereafter. Capelli was then restrained, at which point the serum rendered him delirious and eventually comatose. Vital signs have since stabilized but patient shows no signs of returning to consciousness. Telecorrespondence FROM: DR. FYODOR MALIKOV TO: PROJECT ABRAHAM HIGH RANKING MEDICAL STAFF URGENT REQUESTING UPDATE ON PRIVATE CAPELLI -STOP- NEED DETERMINATION ON WHEN SUBJECT WILL EXHIBIT NORMAL BRAIN FUNCTIONS -STOP- HIS BODY IS TO BE RELOCATED TO BASE STATION GENESIS HERE IN BRYCE CANYON ONCE HIS PHYSICAL STATUS IS DEEMED STABLE -STOP- THIS RELOCATION WILL HAPPEN REGARDLESS OF WHETHER OR NOT COMA PERSISTS -STOP- END TRANSMISSION Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: Pvt. Joseph Capelli DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Nov. 21st, 1950 No change. We received a transfer order to ship him to a facility in Utah for possible treatment and observation. I fear this just means using him as a research subject - studying his blood and physiological reactions. While I understand this is important, it feels like just more indignities. Category:Project Abraham